Genderswap AU
by Allyarra
Summary: A retelling of basically the first episode from Stiles' POV if all of the characters were opposite genders. Hints of Sterek and Scallison and Jydia.


Stiles was very aware of what could happen to two teenage girls alone in the woods, thank you very much, Sarah, her mom is the sheriff after all. And if Sarah wouldn't stop complaining in the next 30 seconds, she was totally going to disown her as her best friend. Which wouldn't be very effective because Stiles had done that a total of 15 times in their lives and Sarah was still her best friend, so Stiles was pretty sure it wasn't going to work this time either.

Fortunately, she didn't have to find out because at that moment her mom and the police showed up and Sarah was actually smart enough to stay hidden. Unfortunately, Stiles was probably the worst liar in all of Beacon Hills, because her mom did not buy her excuse that Sarah was at home, sleeping.

"Sarah! If you're out there, come out right now!" she called out but for once Sarah did the smart thing and stayed hidden. After a few long seconds of nothing her mom turned back to Stiles with the disapproving frown still stuck on her face. "Come on, young lady. I'm going to walk you back to your jeep, where you're going to get in and go directly back home, where we will be having a conversation about you listening in on my phone calls."

"Mom, please. I promise I won't do it again!" Stiles whined, knowing that both of them knew that she wouldn't keep that promise. "Did you find the other half of the body?"

Her mom just rolled her eyes and continued walking, keeping her hand firmly holding onto Stiles' shoulder. "I'm not talking to you about this. You know better. Now, go home and go to bed. We'll talk in the morning about your punishment."

Stiles wanted to argue, but she didn't dare. Not when her mom had already caught her once tonight. "Alright. Bye, mom. Love you. See you tomorrow." Ever since Stiles' dad had died she'd always been very careful about her last words to her mom always having some form of affection in them, even when her mom was angry at her.

Her mom understood this and always responded in kind. "Love you, too. Now get going." Stiles got in her jeep and drove away, glancing in her rearview mirror to find her mom watching as she drove off, not turning away until after Stiles lost sight of her.

The next morning at school was just like every other first day of school that Stiles had ever had. Except for the fact that Sarah had a giant wound in her side and had found half of a dead the night before. That made the day significantly more exciting, even if Luke Martin still ignored her very existence and Jessica Whittemore was still a total bitch who didn't deserve her perfect boyfriend.

So it was completely awesome to see Sarah take her down a peg or two at lacrosse tryouts and make first string, even if Stiles will forever be a bench warmer. Stiles pretends to be upset about that, but really, she's not sure she actually wants to play anyway. It's hard to focus when you're playing and Stiles has enough trouble focusing when there's not tons of things actually trying to distract her. She's better off just watching, even if sometimes she itches to direct them because she can tell what's going to happen.

But that was at lacrosse and now she and Sarah are in the woods again, looking for Sarah's dropped inhaler. Or they would be if the prettiest girl Stiles had ever seen hadn't just appeared out of nowhere, with her black hair in a sleek ponytail, which makes Stiles wish that she could grow her hair longer than a pixie cut without it turning into a crazy mess, and wearing the tightest black jeans ever and a black leather jacket that made her seem a lot more dangerous than anyone in Beacon Hills should really be.

"This is private property," she growls and really, Stiles wants to know how she can do that and still sound completely feminine and threatening and not just ridiculous, like all the girls at school who try to be tough and growl at people outside their group of friends, and sometimes even their friends.

"Uh, yeah, we were um, just looking for Sarah's inhaler," Stiles stumbles over the words that come rushing out, knowing that she's a terrible liar and this pretty Amazon can probably tell she's lying. "She dropped it yesterday when we were playing lacrosse."

"This?" the woman holds up Sarah's inhaler and then tosses it to Sarah, who somehow manages to catch it even though Stiles is pretty sure she's as uncoordinated as Stiles is. "You've got it back now, so get out. And don't let me catch you back here again."

Before Stiles or Sarah can say anything she's gone and Stiles realizes just who that was. "Dude! That was Daniela Hale!" she gasps and Sarah just looks at her blankly. "You know, from the Hale fire six years ago? Her house and her whole family burnt and she and her older brother were the only survivors."

Sarah just continues to look at her blankly so Stiles gives it up, knowing that it will hit Sarah some time later, as it always does. For now, she's happy to get out of these creepy woods and head back to civilization, as in her house for a video game marathon and pizza with Sarah before her mom gets home and actually gives Stiles her promised punishment. Not that Daniela is very far from her mind and maybe Stiles shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss her brief attraction to Dana, even if she is Jessica's best friend.

Because she has a feeling that she's going to be seeing Daniela a lot more in the near future. Especially when Sarah starts turning into a freaking werewolf, which, Stiles thinks, has to suck because being normal hairy is bad enough when shaving, imagine having to deal with werewolf equivalent amounts of hair.

* * *

A/N: So this kind of just happened. There's almost certainly not going to be any more of this, but if there is it's probably only going to be some scenes from other episodes written as if they happened in this world.


End file.
